Bittersweet Existence
by Italian Fluff
Summary: All was quiet, yet in the Lieutenant's mind land mines were still blowing up, guns were still being fired and people were still falling dead to the cold hard ground as swords and bullets pierced through the bone marrow making a crunch like noice. Royai


_ Bittersweet Existence_

_Prologue  
_

_ Persistence_

_It was nothing but another, bleak, cold morning. Everything seemed to be as leaden as the sky for almost everything was a similar shade of grey, if not something some what contrasting the slight difference between them. The August rain had softened the ground the point of mud and a smoggy feel continued to hang in the air. After 4 days of nothing but wet gusty winds, a continuous damp coastal chill, and continually pervading then eradicating rain patterns, the battle field in which Riza Hawkeye stood before, seemed to be the last place in the world she wanted to be. It was just like a funeral._

_But more than one person was dead..._

_Auburn tinted blood was splattered across the greyish field as corpses allowed the red liquid to leak out from their lifeless vessels. All was so quiet, yet in the blonde Lieutenant's mind, land mines were still blowing up, guns were still being fired, and people were still falling dead to the cold, hard, ground as swords and bullets alike pierced into their flesh and through the marrow, causing a crunch from the bones to be heard.. It was all part of a recent memory from only a few minutes ago. All of the front line platoons had been wiped out and only a few stood, or laid barely alive. _

_And yet she remained pretty much un harmed._

_There were a few bruises and cuts from the many attempts on the Lieutenant's life. But none of them had succeeded. Therefore, she was alright in the end. _

_Thunder crashed and roared from above as a faint stripe of lightening zigzagged across the open grey space. Riza looked up at the sky with a solemn look on her pale face with a sad, pleading look in her auburn tinted brown eyes. Soon the wet droplets began falling and hitting her dirty, blood stained skin. The smell of the unwashed bodies being soaked in the tears of the supposed "angels" above filled her nostrils. It was such a fowl smell... It was then the Lieutenant's senses kicked in. The blonde haired woman keeled over clutching her stomach as bile fell out of her mouth uncontrollably. _

_After a few minutes of standing there bent over, the woman stood up and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_Lieutenant!" She heard her rank being shouted from across the battle field. She turned around to see her Colonel, Roy Mustang, standing there looking at her with a slightly worried, yet frustrated expression. _

"_Sir?" Riza replied meekly, shock of the battle that had happened moments before still running through her mind. _

"_We've received word of another attack that's supposed to happen within the next couple of minutes, at the most. We need you to reload your guns and treat your injuries then get prepared for what ever is next." He explained as he began walking closer to her. She got wide eyed._

"_But what about searching for survivors?!" She almost shouted, losing her usually calm facade. _

"_They're eventually going to die anyway because of the extent of the average injury, Hawkeye. They wouldn't be worth it." The black haired alchemist explained with no expression visible on his face. _

"_But Havoc! And Breda! They're all out there too!" She yelled at her superior, totally ignoring the fact that he outranked her by A LOT._

"_They can take care of themselves." Roy stated, still looking as calm as ever. Her face turned to the emotion that of disgust._

"_You really are a bastard..." She muttered. _

_Roy was about to object, but looked behind her and got wide eyed._

"_Riza! GET DOWN!" He shouted, ignoring the rank formality that was usually required among subordinates. Roy tackled Riza and pushed her to the ground. A bullet whizzed over both of them as land mines began to go off before them and a battle erupted once more. Riza wiggled out of Roy's grasp on her and began running across the field._

"_Lieutenant Hawkeye! What the FUCK are you doing?!" He shouted and stood up to watch her sprinting away._

"_I'm not leaving them to die!" She shouted back and kept running. A spot of blonde caught her eye as she looked to the right, only to see Havoc laying there sprawled on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp. Riza then changed her direction then ran over to him._

"_Havoc!" She shouted and bent down and began to shake him. "Havoc!!" She repeated a little louder, but kept on shaking. She looked at his chest only to notice he was breathing, but barely. The man then muttered something. "Come on Havoc!" Riza shouted and put her hands on his face. "You have got to get through this! I know you can!" She continued yelling._

_"Riza!" She heard the Colonel calling her name once again. She looked at him to see him point in front of her. Turning around, she couldn't duck in time. The sound of a gun being fired numerous times echoed through out the field. She felt one of the bullets pierce her left arm on the lower section, then one in her side, then one in her right shoulder. Riza attempted to stay sitting, because she knew if she passed out, she wouldn't likely wake back up, despite the fact that pain was surging through out her whole body. Another shot was fired. And 'BAM!' She felt something small yet hard hit her in the head and go through her skin. And just like that, she was out like a light._

--

**A/N: This is just an prologue! That being the reasons it's in italics. And why it's so short. So yes. This is my first FMA story. The pairing will be Royai. (Roy x Riza.) So yes. I'll try and get the first chapter out within this next week, but I can't guarantee anything. So this will not include anything from the manga, likely even though I read it. This will take place AFTER the movie, so I suggest you either watch it or know some of the basic facts about it to get this story. Thank you for reading! R&R**


End file.
